Beyond the Limit of Darkness and Light
by Kyuro
Summary: An interactive story, featuring yours truly! More details inside! Rated M for sexual content and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Shade here with a whole new story~! *YAY!***

 **I'm super excited about this one, because this one is an interactive story! Here's how it's gonna work:**

 **You can either post in the reviews, or PM me of any pokemon you want me to write about, and I'll write a little story with it and yours truly! That's right, it's Shade x (insert pokemon here) stories all the way! And don't worry, it isn't pointless smut, the story itself will actually have some form of a plot.**

 **Your requests should include the pokemon you want me to write about, as well as its gender. Please refrain from requesting legendaries, as I'm not that popular (lol).**

 **This story was inspired by Mr. Puffy Buns' "Heat and Hunter" fanfic, which ironically centers around a male Absol.**

 **Also, the order in which I post each chapter will be solely on a "First come, first served" System, and this story may not be updated as quickly as normal due to the requests I have to finish.**

 **So I guess that's it! I look forward to seeing what you guys come up with! And also, you might be able to find out a little more about me in the process *wink*. Hope you enjoy it! ~Shade A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! I'm here with that next chapter of BLDL!**

 **This one was requested to be me with a male Lucario. I'm so excited to get this one started, it's going to be so much fun, in more ways than one *giggle*.**

 **Disclaimers!: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! Pokémon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work.**

 _ **Beyond the Limit of Darkness and Light**_

Hi there! My name is Shade, and I'm an Absol with golden fur! It's strange, I know, but it's not really a bad thing. Especially considering where I live and my line of "work".

I live deep inside of a forest unknown to humans. The forest really doesn't have a name, but it seems to be an unusual place, as anyone who stays inside of it long enough would instantly go into some kind of horny bout that never really ends. It's like being in heat, without the chance of pregnancy.

For me personally, it's heaven on earth, because I _love_ sex. There isn't really anything not to enjoy about it when you think about it. It may hurt at some point, but pleasure is always right around the corner.

Having that kind of mentality, I've become well known throughout the forest, making several friends with benefits during my time here. However, nothing good comes without a catch it seems...

I seem to have some kind of instinct deep inside me, and it's not a normal one. It's kind of rough with my partners, which some of them like. Then I have this other instinct, that's very timid and shy, often being dominated and/or raped. Most of my partners say that makes me the best fuck buddy, having those mixed personalities. I don't know, maybe their right...

"Oof!" I grunted as I ran right into someone and landing on my ass. "Sorry about that, I was thinking too hard." I apologized with my slightly high voice.

"Oh hey Shade, it's you!" I recognized that voice from anywhere, it was one of my friends Luke. The Lucario helped me onto my paws and dusted me off.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" I asked as he intentionally brushed over my sheath, making me shiver a bit.

"Oh you know, just the usual..." He purred as he began to focus a little more on my sheath, purring as I began to get erected.

"You trying to ask for something?" I chuckled as I began to feel lust overtake me and my cock fully erect to its full 9 inches. Pretty impressive size of I do say so myself.

"Mm, you know what I'm asking for..." Like growled seductively in my ear, stroking my length and making me let out a soft moan. "Come on, let him out, it's always more fun if I play with him~"

"Hehe anything for you, cutie." I purred. I concentrated, despite Luke's constant stroking, and I felt like I was put in the back of my head on a chair, watching as my body and mind worked on its own.

"Hey there, cutie." My body said with a deeper voice than my own. "You asking for want I think you're asking for?"

Luke merely looked up at me before he began to take my tip into his muzzle, gulping down the pre that I had began to leak. No more words needed to be spoken after that, I merely purred and began to lightly thrust into his muzzle. We both groaned quietly as my pre leaked out just a bit faster than before.

"Mm, Night, you're so tasty!" Luke moaned as it thrusted back into his muzzle, each one getting stronger and faster. My tip was almost at the back of his throat.

"L-Luke..." Was all I managed to get out before moaning loudly, almost howling, as Luke suddenly took me to the base, deepthroating me without a problem. I lost it and began humping him from the front, face fucking him like the horny Absol I was.

Night was my alternate personality that was rough when having sex with others. After he gets to know someone, like Luke, he can actually be pretty sweet even though he still loves it rough.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt my release begin to tug at my balls. I pulled out of him, almost whining at the self-torture. My length throbbed hard upon leaving the confines of his muzzle, dripping with pre and his saliva. Luke looked up at me with eyes clouded with lust. He already knew what was coming and got on all fours before lifting his tail and exposing his beautiful ass to me. I purred loudly and wasted no time mounting him and pressing my tip to his tail hole.

"Do it Night, fuck me and don't hold back." He whispered to me, and I didn't need to be told twice.

We both howled as I granted his request and drove in to the hilt, his walls instantly clamping down on my length as I began to rut him just like he asked.

" _Yessss!_ Oh Arceus, you're so big Night!" Luke howled as I kept pounding into him harder and faster.

"S-so tight!" I growled. "And hot... oh goodness..."

"P-please, harder! _Harder!_ " Luke howled and screamed, tightening on my dick to the point to where it almost hurt. I howled out and obliging, flipping him over and fucking him silly with strength and speed I didn't know I had.

With him facing me, I was able to see his cute face while I pounded him into next week. His face was almost completely red with a blush and his tongue was hanging out of his open muzzle as he panted hard. His cock throbbed wildly, copious amounts of pre flowing from his tip. I almost came right there.

"G-gonna cum...!" I grunted as Luke tightened in me again. I switched from quick and strong thrusts to hard and even stronger thrusts as my knot began to quickly inflate.

Like was finished when my tip slammed into his prostate. He screamed as his dick began firing off strings of cum all over himself and his rear tunnel clamped down on my length, which was enough to deal me in.

"Luke~!" I howled as I slammed in as hard as I could go, knot slipping into his ass just before I fired off ribbons of seed into his deepests areas. Luke screamed even louder and seemed to have another orgasm as the first one was ending. Just as his cock was slowly coming to a stop of shooting his seed, it erupted once again, this time much harder than the first.

I purred as my orgasm subsided and bent down to put my muzzle over Luke's length, gulping down his cum and relishing in the flavor.

It took a moment for the two of us to come down from the high. I collapsed on top of his cum-covered body, not like I was going anywhere anytime soon anyway. My knot ensured that we'd stay together for a while as I still fired off small strings into his already flooded tailhole.

I felt myself regain control of myself as I licked Luke's face, removing any cum that he shot on himself.

"That was great Shade, even better than the last time." Luke purred.

"Yeah, thank Night not me." I chuckled.

"Well tell him I said thanks." Luke replied before giving me a kiss before Kerri g the afterglow take him to sleep. I kissed him back before following along, floating away into my dreams...

 **And done! That went well for a first chapter I guess lol. Well I'll be getting on to the next one. See you guys then! ~Shade A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys! Shade here with another chapter of BLDL! *YAY!***

 **Now this next one was requested by one of my previous requesters ChaosFox60, and I'm glad to do this one for them too because it's me and my second favorite Pokemon, Ninetales! And you'll get to see my second alternate side~ *giggle***

 **Disclaimers!: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak (1995- ) and I take no credit for their work.**

 **Now onto the story! Hope you enjoy~!**

 **Beyond the Limit of Darkness and Light Chapter 2**

I was wandering through the forest once again, smiling as I remembered the round of fun I had with Luke…

 _Not too much later, I found myself awaking still embracing Luke from the back, still tied to him and just enjoying the bliss of being inside of him. I looked him over and noticed him staring right at me._

 _"Morning sexy~" he purred as he rubbed my head. I merely yawned in response before purring at his petting. "How much longer before this huge knot of yours deflates?"_

 _"Mm, how long was I out?"_

 _"About 5 minutes."_

 _"Then is shouldn't be much longer."_

 _"Then let's pass some time." Luke said seductively as he gave me a heated kiss…_

Needless to say, we blew each other and went our separate ways for the time being. So here I am, wandering the forest as I always do. It was a pretty nice day when I took a look around; Chatot's making their tunes, the sun shining brightly through the partial shade of the trees…

"Oof!" While I was so lost in the forest, I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran right into someone. "Whoops! Sorry about… that…?" I slowly trailed off as I heard growling from in front of me. I looked up and felt my face go pale as a Ninetales loomed over me.

"You should really watch where you're going, I don't take kindly to people knocking my muzzle into berry juice…" It growled lowly, it's voice making it out to be male. But that wasn't the only thing I picked up on; with my body low to the ground I was able to see under him and catch sight of his hardened member. Oh Arceus, it was _huge_! It may have even been bigger than mine! I felt myself get hot as I released a lust-fueled groan, my sheath stirring as well.

He must've heard me, because he looked at me quizzically. "Normally I wouldn't mind _too much_ , but today is a little different…" He went on, a distinctive twinkle in his red eye. I quickly realized what he meant and smiled inwardly. I somehow managed to focus with the thought of that huge pole pounding me and let my other side take over.

"I-I'm sorry sir, please let me go…" I whined as I looked away fearfully. My face turning deep red as I once again found myself staring at his length. This time, he caught where I was staring and chuckled.

"So I assume you already know what I'm gonna do to you?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. I gulped and nodded slowly. Before I knew it, his throbbing member, already leaking small amounts of pre, was in my face as he growled over me.

"Alright Absol-" He began.

"My name is Light." I quickly corrected him with my unusually high voice. He merely forced his member into my muzzle, making me gasp in surprise.

"Alright then, Light. You're going to be my little toy for a while, until I'm satisfied. Are we clear?" He told me as I moaned at the feeling of his dick in my mouth. His scent further clouding my mind with lust and making my instincts take over. I began to suck his cock while slowly bobbing my head, attempting to wrap my tongue around him. I quickly found out that my tongue barely made it one time around his length. I heard him gasp lightly above me and begin to groan.

"That's it, good boy." He mumbled as his cock began to leak pre at a faster rate, which I quickly gobbled down - it was so tasty! I couldn't place its taste exactly, all I can say was that it instantly made me crave more. I growled lowly, vibrating his cock in my muzzle as I began bobbing my head faster than before. Ninetales' back arched as I felt a strong glob of pre hit the back of my throat, which I drank down as quickly as the pre before it. He groaned louder than before and put a paw on top of my head.

"Oh Arceus, that feels good. You're a natural at this cutie…" He panted as I continued my blowjob. I blushed at his compliment, and as a reward, I doubled by efforts, bobbing my head harder and working my tongue even faster than before. I felt his tip hitting the back of my mouth only for a second before he groaned, bordering a howl, and began thrusting into my mouth, sending his cock into my throat. I groaned as I felt his girth making my throat bulge, sending more vibrations onto his dick and making him facefuck me faster with a grunt.

"You ready cutie? Your reward is about to come!" He grunted as I felt his knot kissing my lips with everyone of his thrusts. Eager to make him come, I closed my eyes and pushed my head down as far as it could go on his length, going all the way to the knot and flicking his tip with the tip of my tongue. That pushed him over the edge; he howled out as he quickly thrusted into my mouth, sending several ribbons of his cream down my throat and into my stomach. I didn't let a drop go to waste as his orgasm went on for about 5 seconds before dying off. I pulled my muzzle off of him and gave the tip of his still erect member a kiss.

Ninetales fell back into a sitting position and panted hard with his dick still throbbing with arousal. I took the time to notice my own condition and yipped as I noticed my member fully erect as well, freely flowing with pre that fell into a small puddle below me. To think that I was already this aroused…

"Arceus, that was great, but I'm not done yet. I still have another hole to fill." Ninetales murrled. I smiled, needing no second telling. I walked over to a nearby tree and rested my upper body against it, my ass sticking out behind me and seductively waving Ninetales over.

"Come on big boy, do it. Fuck me hard and don't hold back." I purred, giving Ninetales a seductive stare. I've never been this aroused in my life, and just watching Ninetales body respond, a spurt of pre already shooting from his tip and him staring dumbfoundedly at me sent me to an even higher level. He quickly got up from his place and made his way over to me.

"You're just too cute, y'know. I may have to come and find you again sometime…" Ninetales whispered in my ear when he reached me.

"I'll be waiting…" I replied lustfully, giving the end of his muzzle a lick.

I had done it, he was just about insane with lust now - I could see it in his eyes. He had no hesitation mounting me and thrusting his whole length into me without a sense of doubt or regret. I moaned loudly as I felt his length slam into my prostate right away, my cock sending a large glob of pre onto the ground in front of me. Ninetales rested there for a minute, grinding his hips against mine.

"I'm gonna fuck to into next week's orgasm." He growled into my ear again, his voice dripping with lust. Before I could even respond, he went to town on me, pounding me with a force that Night would have trouble matching. I moaned loudly, almost screaming, as he rammed his length into me again and again, sending several spurts of pre into my tunnel and making it easier to keep up his pace. I felt myself begin to become numb with pleasure before I screamed suddenly, a whole orgasm taking me as my cock began firing streams of cum onto the tree and ground below us.

"Mmm, cumming already are we?" He purred as he began jerking me off in time with his thrusts. I screamed again as he pushed a few extra shots out of me before my orgasm died down and a second one quickly began to build.

"Yes! _YES!_ Harder, faster! Please!" I screamed like a bitch in heat, my mind completely shattering and making me go insane with lust and pleasure. I pushed back against him wildly, making Ninetales growl deeply and his dick fire another spurt of pre into me.

"S-so fucking tight!" Ninetales howled. He pulled me off of the tree and into a mating position on the ground. His thrusting got even harder and faster, his hips a blue as he pummeled my ass as hard and fast as he could using Agility. I screamed again as I fell completely onto the ground, my body unable to support itself, which only gave Ninetales more control over his thrusts. I felt his knot quickly inflate as my second orgasm hit me hard. I could only keep screaming as my cock throbbed wildly and sent cum flying onto the ground and some even got on my stomach from Ninetales' powerful thrusts sending my dick flying all over the place.

"C-can't hold out… m-much longer!" Ninetales grunted as his knot fully inflated and roughly hit against my ass.

"P-please, knot me, I want to feel you cum inside me!" I begged him as my orgasm finished, unable to control anything my body said or did.

"Anything for you cutie..." He said with a surprisingly warm voice as he flipped me over and began to grind his hips against me again, pushing his knot in with a _pop!_ He thrusted lightly for a moment longer before howling loudly as I felt his cock explode inside me, quickly filling me up within the first few spurts. But he wasn't finished! He kept thrusting as copious amounts of cum flew from his tip. And did I mention his knot? His huge load had nowhere to go, and I felt my stomach begin to inflate.

I panted like mad and screamed at the top of my lungs before my third and final orgasm hit me harder than the first two combined. My cock visibly throbbed hard before exploding just like Ninetales' did, cum hitting both of us in the stomach, our lower bodies, and even our muzzles. My voice died out, my mouth agape as I could only watch the unrealistic display go on. By the time we had both finished, I was completely covered in my own cum and I looked like I was pregnant with all the cum Ninetales put in me.

I panted like I never had before as Ninetales readjusted the two of us to where we were lying down facing each other. "That was the best sex I've ever had." He told me as he rubbed my bloated belly.

"I feel the same way," I purred, "You were amazing."

"You were pretty great yourself, I think I'll stick around for a bit. Not like I can go anywhere anyway." He chuckled.

"I'd love to have you…"

"You can call me Flare." He said.

"I'd love to have you Flare." I replied before the afterglow suddenly hit me. I felt my eyes begin to close and sleep tug at my conscious. I heard Flare chuckle lightly before resting his nose on mine and licking my muzzle.

"Sweet dreams, Light…"

 **And done! FINALLY! So sorry this took so long guys, My pc screen is all messed up and it's pretty hard to see what I'm doing. Then school, and life, and whatever! My updating may become a little more unpredictable and (sadly) more distant from the last, but I'm always here, so you can leave a Review or PM and I'll get right back to you!**

 **I am still taking requests for this story! There are like 3 or 4 of them lined up as of right now, but I'll close the requests when they reach probably around 10, because I have no idea how long I'm going to make this story. Well I guess that's it! Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you next time! ~Shade A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of BLDL!**

 **Now I'm sure some of you are getting a little tired of seeing me with males, and that's okay, because this next chapter is for you guys! Be warned though, it's really a threesome, but it's not just males this time, and the female is a Pangoro!**

 **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak (1995- ) and I take no credit for their work.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

 _ **Beyond the Limit of Darkness and Light Chapter 3**_

The sun shined brightly on my face, forcing me out of my sleep and to shield my eyes with a forepaw. I yawned and let my vision adjust to the light that the sun provided. My memories of how I got in this position quickly returned with my vision and I smiled as I noticed my "blanket" of tails covering me.

"Morning cutie pie, sleep well?" Flare asked me as he brushed my stomach fur, reminding me of my belly which was still inflated a bit.

"You bet I did, I had you to keep me warm." I replied. When he shifted, I realized that he was still inside me; no wonder I still looked pregnant. "Your knot _is_ deflated, right?"

"Yeah, it deflated a while ago, I just enjoyed the feeling of you around me so much I kept it there for a while." Upon his reply, he finally pulled out of me, making me groan as his cum quickly followed suit, freely flowing out of my ass and onto the ground below.

"Mmm, you filled me up nicely." I purred as my stomach began to deflate.

"Well you're just so damn sexy I couldn't help myself." Flare whispered in my ear with lust, making me shiver in delight.

"You trying to go for Round 2?" I asked him as I noticed his tip peeking out of his sheath. I reached up and grabbed it, rubbing the sheath until his member began to make itself seen once more. I felt my body heat up just looking at it.

Suddenly Flare's head shot up and glared at the treeline. I quickly followed his gaze and saw some bushes rustle. In an instant Flare bolted through them; I tried to follow, but my body didn't seem to want to respond. I guess a pounding like the one I got can do that to you. I just watched after them and waited.

Flare returned a while later, but he wasn't alone. In front of him, being forced forward by Flare's growling, was a Pangoro who was clearly nervous about the situation.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I asked with a smirk.

"Looks like someone was watching us..." Flare replied with a smirk as well. He winked at me and I instantly knew what he had planned.

"Well watching is fun and all..." I said as I managed to get up, "but why watch the fun when you can join it?" Flare pushed Pangoro up to me. I rested a paw on Pangoro's nether regions and instantly felt wetness without balls or a sheath, meaning it was female.

"Well someone's aroused, did you enjoy watching us? I'd hope so, because it's about to get even better now that you're out here." I purred as the Pangoro began to moan almost inaudibly as I rubbed against her folds.

The Pangoro glared at me, but I knew she was enjoying it. She wanted it as much as both me and Flare, she just wanted to be oppositional I guess.

"What's your name sweetie?" I purred. "I already know that you want this, so why not enjoy it?" I saw a flicker of surprise in her eyes before she closed them and her body relaxed.

"My name is Skylar." She said as she let out a defeated sigh. "Whatever you're gonna do just make it quick."

"What a pretty name." Flare joined in. "Luckily Light and I are nice so we'll let you decide how we play Round 1."

Skylar looked both of us over, including our lengths and even stroking me a bit, before replying. She pointed at me first. "I want you to take me first," then she pointed to Flare, "and you look like you might be tasty."

We smiled at her acceptance and got into position. We eased into each hole simultaneously, and I instantly sighed in bliss when I entered her tunnel. If I didn't know any better, I'd have said that she was a virgin. Her walls quickly tightened around my cock all the way to the hilt.

"Oh my, your mouth feels great..." Flare sighed as he began slowly and gently thrusting. I followed suit and groaned quietly as she tightened on me again. Skylar moaned and squirmed a bit in response.

"You like that?" I teased her as I grind my hips against hers. She nodded rather quickly and looked back at me with pleading eyes. I already knew what she wanted and picked up my pace, now moving at adequate speed. Her head fell back onto the ground where she began to double her efforts on Flare's member as well.

"Yeah that's it sweetie." Flare purred at her efforts. He rewarded her by leaning forward and playing with her breasts, fondling one with a paw and taking the other into his maw. Skylar suddenly cried out as her pussy clamped down on me and began squirting her juices, a whole orgasm randomly hitting her.

I was ready close, but the feeling of Skylar's cunt gripping me hard and her face was enough to throw me over the edge. I withdrew out of her quickly to avoid impregnation , and stroked myself fast as I sent strings of cum onto her lower regions and some even hitting her upper stomach. I noticed Flare panting as I saw Skylar swallowing; I guess he came too.

I was proven right as Flare pulled out of her mouth, where Skylar had seductively let some cum dribble out and gave us a rather slutty smile.

"Oh, you're asking for it babe." Flare said with a lustful growl in his throat. I felt my arousal getting stronger too, almost to the point to where I just wanted to jump her. Skylar noticed this, and merely giggled quietly as she got on all fours and shook her ass at us.

"I want exactly what you think." She purred as she looked over her shoulder with eyes clouded with lust. She was like a total different Pangoro than the one from before.

Flare just mounted Skylar and slammed into her ass without a moment's hesitation, growling deeply as he went to town right away. I guess he lost control, so why shouldn't, I? Night took over and got underneath her before resuming my pounding on her cunt.

Skylar screamed at the double penetration, her front half quickly lost its ability to support her and her front half fell on top of me in a panting and moaning wreck. None of us really cared, we were all lost in the moment of passion - or at least I was.

"Arceus you're tight!" Flare grunted as his speed began to increase. Night had already sped up and was nearing a blurred pace as he purred into and played with Skylar's ears.

"You like this baby?" He whispered. "Who's my little slut?"

"G-g-gonna… oh… I'm gonna cum…" She replied with a moan.

"Well come on then, do it. Cum hard and make us all soaked." Night went on as he pinched Skylar's clit in between two claws.

Suddenly Flare howled and rammed his knot into her before panting even harder than before. Skylar and I happened to come at the same time not too much later. Night slammed his knot in as well just as Skylar screamed and put a vice grip on his length and began squirting liquids everywhere, soaking everyone's crotches and triggering Night's release as well. He rammed in as hard as he could and tied her before firing loads of sperm into her depths. Night purred and freed his arms enough to give Skylar a warming hug as she merely moaned constantly at the bliss.

Flare followed soon after, tying to her and doing quick, shallow thrusts to coax his share out. Skylar's mouth just remained agape, another entire orgasm hitting her, albeit weaker this time. She instantly passed out and fell on top of me once more. Night had given me control again and I, rather than find it bothersome, enjoyed her weight on me. I wrapped my paws around her as best as I could and licked her face passionately. Flare was already asleep as the afterglow kicked in and I found myself following soon after, falling into another pool of bliss that sleep provided…

 **And done! Well that's took longer than I expected, and I'm sorry about that. I've been having some health issues as of late so my updating may become a little more... distant. But don't worry, I'll be getting on the next chapter right after this one! Thanks for reading guys, see you next time! ~Shade A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Shade here with another chapter of BLDL~!**

 **Today I'm writing a special chapter for a dear friend of mine, who I happen to enjoy very much. So I hope he, and everyone else reading this, enjoys it!**

 **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All OC's belong to their respected owners.**

 _ **Beyond the Limits of Darkness and Light Chapter 4**_

So after my little threesome with Flare and Skylar, I woke up and found them going at it again. Taking the way they were looking, I had guessed that they wouldn't hear me take my leave. So I concentrated and managed to back up onto all four paws. I took one last look at the two of them just as Skylar hit her climax, and just her cries were enough to make my sheath begin to stir.

I decided to head back to where one would call my "home". I didn't call it that because I was rarely ever there. It was just a cave I had come across a long time ago, and it was vacant, so I decided just to make it my own. It's nothing fancy, but it's enough by my standards.

Of course, plans like that don't often go as they are supposed to, and this one was no exception.

It was not too much later that I was suddenly tripped up, making me flip over and land on a tree with my hinds in the air. What surprised me was that I saw nothing where I tripped. I'm not one to trip over my own paws, and so roughly.

"Who's there?" I asked with neither intimidation or fright. The response was a light giggle and some rustling of the bushes and around me. I shivered slightly as my sheath stirred again, watching Skylar and Flare still heavily imprinted on my mind. The giggle was rather arousing too.

Shortly after that I saw a pink and white ribbon coming out of the foliage and coming towards me. Once it was past the cover of the foliage, I could see that the ribbon belonged to none other than a Sylveon. The Sylveon giggled again, with lust beginning to cloud its eyes.

"Hiya!" The Sylveon chirped with a high pitch voice, making it hard to deduce its gender. "I'm Kat! What's your name? Where are you from? Where are you going? Are you-" Questions began to come flying out of its mouth, so I quickly placed a claw lightly on its lips.

I giggled myself at how cute this Sylveon was, and lust was still stirring arousal inside of me, so maybe I could have some fun with this one…

"Well, Kat, my name's Shade and I'm just wandering around the forest." I explained. Suddenly I yipped and jumped a bit as I felt something wrapping itself around my sheath. Upon inspection, I saw that same ribbon from before coiling itself around my sheath with a giggling Sylveon following. At that moment, I knew that I was going to get some fun after all. I purred as my length fully erected and made its way out of my sheath.

"Oh wow, you're pretty big." Kat purred as his ribbon began stroking me. "This is gonna be fun!"

"More fun than you think…" Night purred as he decided to take over from there. He began advancing on Kat slowly, until he was right over them. From there he flipped Kat over gently, putting Kat's back to the ground. Once the sight of Kat's fully erected cock came into view, his gender was obvious.

"So we have a cute lil' male, eh?" Night purred, "Well get ready cutie, you won't be able to walk straight when we're done, if at all."

"Oh, a dom eh?" Kat giggled with a seductive smile, "Well then do as you please Shade."

Night smiled, already planning out what I was going to do with him. He positioned himself at Kat's tail hole, resisting the urge to just slam his full length in and pound away like there was no tomorrow. Instead, he gently pushed his way through the eager Sylveon's entrance, who couldn't suppress a small gasp at the feeling.

"O-oh! You're bigger than you look when you're inside me…" Kat moaned softly.

"And the fun's just beginning…" Night whispered into his ear before licking the tip, earning more quiet moans from the Fairy-Type.

"I c-can't wait…" He replied, trying to keep his voice steady as I kept filling him up.

Finally I had hilted in him, and he gasped sharply that fell away to a moan. I could almost see a bulge in the cutie's stomach from the size difference, and Night could see it too.

"Alright you sexy Fairy, how do you want it?" Night asked him. Kat merely looked up at "us" with a look that said it all. Overwhelmed with lust, Night began to slowly pull out, before pushing back in with a bit more speed. Kat moaned rather loudly, and to my surprise, even Night was moaning a bit to himself, and he was just getting started.

" _Damn_ , that's tight…" He wasn't joking; it was a pretty tight fit.

"Do you like it?" Kat purred with a seductive smile, "Come on boy, I know you want to do so much more. Just let yourself go, I can handle it."

Night took those words to heart and began to thrust much faster, as well as beginning to moan freely, almost as loudly as Kat. Kat's moans increased in volume and frequency as well, and his cock fired a shot of pre onto his stomach, which showed off the bulge from Night's member much more predominately. Before I could register what happened, Kat in a doggy-style with Night pounding away roughly. Kat panted below him as his cock began drooling large amounts of pre. Night reached down and placed a paw on Kat's member, making Kat's moan get caught in his throat. Night stroked it in time with his thrusts, and it was then that I realized that,for a Sylveon, Kat actually had quite the impressive size. It had to be at least an inch thick and 7 inches long. Of course, Night couldn't have cared less about the size, he just merely applied more pressure on it, making Kat basically scream in pleasure as a orgasm quickly followed. His length fired off strong strings of cum constantly, making a puddle underneath him. By the time his oragsm died down, he had cum much more than I expected, maybe even twice as much.

"Wow, that's a lot of cum." Night voiced my thoughts, "Do you cum that hard all the time."

"Well not really, maybe it's just you…" He replied, "Now let's see how much you're holding up." Without warning, Kat tightened around Night's length, making Night shout uncharacteristically. Night's knot was already inflated just by looking at Kat cum, and now he had reached his end. "Come on big boy, knot me…"

"Not yet my little cutie…" Night purred just before hilting all except the knot and sighing as he released his load deep in Kat's tunnel. Kat screamed at the feeling of Night filling him up. Night sighed as he finished and withdrew from Kat, whose ass remained gaping for a moment before slowly closing back up. "We've only just begun, and it wouldn't be much fun if I was knotted so soon, would it?"

Before Kat could reply, Night flipped Kat over and took his semi-erect dick into his maw. Kat was rather surprised at this, as was I, but Kat didn't object. When Kat's cock (which I actually found tasty) was fully erect once more, Night pulled off for a brief moment.

"Well you seem to have a gift cutie, and I want to taste how good it is." Night smirked as he went back to work, probably using Light's abilities to instantly take Kat to the hilt, sending Kat down his throat. Kat moaned loudly and grabbed Night's head before thrusting lightly into his maw in time with Night.

Meanwhile I was watching in amazement. I've never seen Night actually suck someone else off, let alone with such expertise. This Sylveon must be something special to get Night to go to such lengths.

My thoughts were broken when I heard Kat panting again and felt cum making its way into my stomach. It wasn't much at first, but it quickly began to become a much larger amount. Night purred, vibrating Kat's cock and upping his orgasmic pleasure. Before Kat's orgasm died off, Night pulled off his pulsing length just enough to leave only the tip in his mouth, and let Kat cum in his maw a bit. Night had his cheeks puffed out by the time Kat was finished. Just like his cock, Kat's cum had an addicting taste to it, definately something that I'd like to snack on again.

"That was tasty!" Night complimented. "I'm going to have to get some more of that again sometime." Kat couldn't respond, still panting and trying to recover. However, his length remained standing tall. "Still want more, huh?" Night purred, "Good, cuz I wasn't planning on letting that ass of yours stay that tight."

Kat giggled weakly as Night kept him on his back and repositioned himself. Already knowing Kat's preference, he drove into the hilt and arched his back at the feeling of Kat tightening around him once more. Kat's back arched a bit as well, quickly being followed by a moan. Night chose to take this round slower than the last time for whatever reason, and gently began thrusting his hips.

"Going slower this time?" Kat asked, "Don't you want to go faster than this?"

"What _I_ want," Night replied, "is what makes you feel happy. So what do you want me to do?"

What the hell?! Night cares more about someone else's pleasure than his own? Just what does this Sylveon have that makes him such a unique exception? As I racked my brain over what was happening, Kat had responded with just the words that Night wanted to hear:

"I want you to make me cum harder than I ever have before."

Night purred and obliged to his request, doubling his speed and effort on the submissive Sylveon. "Yes, just like that Shade; keep going…" Night immediately responded to Kat's commands, almost seeming like an obedient Absol. This is definitely an unusual situation for me.

Night was beginning to reach his limit, and since he wanted the two of them to reach their peaks at the same time, he tried to speed up Kat's release by bending over and taking Kat's throbbing member into his maw again, sucking and flicking his tongue at the tip. Kat yelped and he began thrusting into Night rather roughly, showing signs of his rapidly approaching climax. Night responded eagerly, managing to pound Kat even faster than his limits allowed. Just before I began to get concerned about Night hurting Kat any, he pulled off of Kat's member and slammed in as hard as he could, fully-formed knot and all.

Kat was pushed, or should I say thrown, over the edge. he screamed in his adorable high-pitched voice and sent gushes of seed flying onto his stomach and even up to his upper chest. Speaking of Kat's stomach, all of the cum that Night shot into his ass had nowhere to go thanks to Night's knot, and his stomach began to inflate slightly, making a noticeable bulge. By the time both of them had calmed down, Kat was coated in his own cream and was sporting a decent bulge in his belly.

"Mm, you filled me up good…" Kat moaned softly as Night collapsed in front of him, leaving the two muzzle-to-muzzle.

"I must say, it looks rather cute on you." Night replied with a chuckle. He reached down to rub Kat's tummy, making Kat giggle just before yawning cutely. Arceus, was there anything this lil' guy did that isn't cute? Kat looked like he wanted to get something else out, but his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep in mere moments. I watched my favorite eeveelution sleep so peacefully-like, etching his expression in my mind. It wasn't too long before I fell asleep as well with images of Kat still impressed on my mind…

 **OMG I'm done! *facedesks* That took longer than it should have in my opinion, but I finally finished it. I also may have dragged this out just a wee bit, but I'm sure you guys don't mind. Well, time to get to the next chapter! Thank you all for reading, and for Kat, thanks for being the bubbly and happy friend that you are! See you guys next time! ~Shade A.**

 **Shade the Absol © Me  
Kat the Sylveon © ****krispyscriptkitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone! Shade the Absol here with my 5th chapter of BLDL!**

 **I'm back at it again and moving right along with requests, and this is one that even I'm curious to see the outcome of. Night, gets to play with a male Houndoom! Back to the male/male again I guess, but I'm not complaining! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All OC's in the story belong to their respective owners.**

 _ **Beyond the Limit of Darkness and Light Chapter 6**_

I crept through the undergrowth, keeping my eyes and ears open. Not too long after I woke up and left that adorable Sylveon to rest peacefully, I felt a presence following me. At first, I just thought it was a coincidence, and just kept going. The longer I walked, the less it seemed coincidental, and pretty soon, I found myself where I was now, creeping silently through the plants that covered the forest floor and trying to track my follower.

Since I began to move in stealth, my target appeared to have lost my position. Their scent didn't seem to move as much as before and sure enough, I saw a silhouette sniffing through the bushes. I wasn't sure if it was who I was looking for until I saw them start to come my way. This had to be it.

I waited until they were close enough to see clearly before pouncing. As soon as I could make out its muzzle, I saw a distinctive skull mark adorn its lower neck, and I pounced.

The Houndoom helped as I tackled it and knocked it onto its back. I growled for a moment, but it caught in my throat as I saw fear and panic shroud its eyes.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" It pleaded with a masculine voice, "I-I didn't mean to follow you, but y-you're scent was so… and I was… I-I couldn't help myself!"

I didn't know what he was going on about, until I began to feel something lightly thumping against my lower belly. I felt myself smile coyly as I looked between us and saw a throbbing caninehood pulsing excitedly. The rush of adrenaline must have made it go unnoticed until now.

"I-I'm sorry, y-you just smell so nice and I can't t-take it anym-more. Please… h-help me…" The seemingly submissive Houndoom pleaded as he whined in arousal.

Even from this distance, I could tell that he had been in this state for a while; pre coated his 8-inch rod from base to tip, and it continued to leak

"Oh you poor thing," I spoke without trying to, "we'll have to do something about this…" Once again, I found myself watching as Night took over, his member stirring in his sheath at the sight of the Houndoom's. "But first…" Night slid up the Houndoom's body, stopping when his sheath was poking the prone canine's muzzle, the top of his member just poking out. "You'll have to work for it."

The Houndoom whimpered softly before suckling on the tip of Night's cock and coaxing the rest of it out. Night smiled and quickly whipped around, positioning his own muzzle over the Houndoom's length. Without missing a beat, Night flicked his tongue over it, pulling a moan out of the Houndoom as well as a small squirt of pre. He must've been pretty sensitive if just a swift lick made him do that. Night smiled-that'd just make it more exciting.

"So sensitive…" He purred as he licked again, getting a similar response. "This is going to be fun…"

"P-please, don't tease me…" The Houndoom pleaded again, trying to hump into Night's maw. "I _have_ to cum… please!"

Excluding his appearance, this Houndoom was actually kinda cute. From his voice to the way he begged for Night to let him cum.

"What's your name?" Night asked, as he began suckling on the Houndoom's tip. His whole member throbbed harder, as if pleading to cum as well.

"Oh… D...D-Daniel… Arceus, t-that feels g-good…" Daniel's mind began to falter as Night suckled, his cock now releasing a steady stream of pre. "M-more… please. I-I'm so c-close…"

Night seemed satisfied with the amount of teasing, and adjusted his position before taking the entire 8-incher into his maw and down his throat. Daniel moaned loudly and humped wildly into his throat as he came. Night almost gagged as Daniel's cock sprayed what felt like gallons of cum down his throat and into his belly. He had to have been pretty pent up to make a load like that.

It took a full minute at the least for Daniel to finally stop, going limp and panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Night pulled off of him, and amazingly Daniel was still hard!

"Wow, still hard after a load like that…" Night purred as his arousal rose and his member twitched excitedly, already knowing what's next. "So I guess you want more huh?"

Daniel nodded frantically as he panted, clearly ready for the next part. Night smiled and lined up his leaking tip to Daniel's rear entrance. "You ready?" Night asked, receiving more frantic nods from the Houndoom. Not hesitating a bit, Night pushed into him all the way to the hilt, grunting as Daniel's tail hole clenched him tightly.

Daniel's back arched and he howled out in pleasure. "S-so deep… inside me…" He panted, "Please fuck me, fuck me hard and raw. I'm ready for it…"

All of a sudden he seemed a whole lot more seductive, and Night growled as he did just as he was requested, pounding the fire hound at a blurred pace and using his pre as lubricant. Daniel howled again before his entire body, excluding his wildly throbbing member, went limp as he became a fuckdoll for Night. His cock squirted a stream of pre everytime Night thrusted into him and he moaned out constantly.

Suddenly, Daniel had another orgasm, and cried out as his cock exploded once more with cum, covering his entire lower half in white and even firing seed as high as his muzzle. He also tightened around Night, hard. So hard that Night couldn't even keep thrusting into him. His walls spawned wildly around Night's cock, trying to coax its seed out. However, Night refused to give it to him, holding his own until Daniel's orgasm died down.

Daniel's tail hole loosened up as he panted, allowing Night to pick up where he left off and get right back to pounding. The Houndoom moaned weakly as his semi-hard member was stiff again in seconds and back to bouncing around wildly. Night growled and his body went into auto pilot. He managed to thrust even harder and faster, making Daniel's body start to rock hard enough to make Night have to keep up with it. Daniel moaned weakly as his body was fucked raw and pushed along the floor. Night didn't slow down one bit, moving with his body and fucking the sexy Houndoom across the forest floor.

"Nngh… gonna… cum." Night panted as his knot swelled up to full size, kissing Daniel's tail hole with every thrust.

"D-do it… knot me, fill me with your seed. Please!" Daniel howled as he came for a third time, but weaker than the last two times. He continued to bathe in his own cum, throwing his head from side to side lazily.

Daniel's orgasm was the last it for Night, and with one last, powerful thrust, he rammed his knot into Daniel and actually moaned as his cock began firing ropes deep into the Houndoom's tunnel. His entire body trembled as he pumped Daniel full, who cried out and seemed to cum a little more from the feeling of Night filling him.

"T-that's… g-good…" Night panted hard and collapsed on Daniel's belly, getting the Houndoom's cum all over his belly as well.

"I… feel so… full…" Daniel sighed as I finally felt his member soften and retreat back into its sheath for the first time in what must've been days. "I can't... thank you… enough; I feel so much better."

"No problem, always happy to help." Night replied, feeling the afterglow begin totake him over. "Be sure to let me know if you need help again."

Daniel giggled, "Sure thing, but I never asked for your name?"

"Shade." Night said, telling him my name instead of his.

"Shade the Absol…" Daniel murmured before closing his eyes and smiling as he fell asleep.

Night gave control back to me when Daniel was out, and I felt the afterglow hit me full force. Not expecting it, I passed out almost instantly, hearing Night chuckle before I drifted off.

 **There ya go folks! There's another chapter for you! Uploading it on Valentine's Day, so I hope you guys had it better than me (just sitting at a computer and doing nothing important)! I'll be getting right on the next chapter now! Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time! ~Shade. A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyuro's back again everyone! Sorry about my lack of uploading lately, life's just got be really busy and it's somewhat hard to find time to write. I'm dead smack in the middle of finals right now, but I managed to finally finish this long-overdue chapter!**

 **So another request is up, this one features a female Zoroark, so I guess we're in for a ride! Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

 **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Game Freak and Nintendo (1995-) and I take no credit for their work. All OCs go to their respected owners.**

 _ **Beyond the Limit of Darkness and Light Chapter 7**_

I groaned to myself when I woke up, feeling a bit sore in my crotch. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. It was dark out now, the sun clearly had set a while ago. I got a tad nervous when I found myself alone in eerie silence, until a certain Houndoom flashed into my mind. I smiled as I remembered Daniel before realizing that he was nowhere to be found. When I caught a wiff of his scent, I deduced that he left hours before I woke up. Though I knew that what had happened was a "one-time thing", I also knew that I'd be seeing him again.

Coming back out of my thoughts, I decided to try to find somewhere to take shelter for the night, since most of the scarier Pokemon tend to roam at this hour. Making sure that I wasn't being watched or followed again, I hastily made my way in a random direction, hoping to get lucky and find a cave of something. I kept vigilant at all times, listening for any rustling, breathing, or paw-steps that weren't my own and using my night vision to detect movement anywhere around me.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like a faint giggle echo, the sound bouncing around the trees that surrounded me. I was fully alert and ready to attack and/or counter anything that came at me. I kept walking, but now a bit slower.

Not too long later, a figure came into view on the path just ahead of me. I didn't know if it was facing towards, or away from me, so I approached cautiously, muting my paw-steps and crouching low to the ground. When I got close enough to see that it was facing away and walking in the same direction as me, I also realized that it was another Absol. On top of that, it was swaying its hips gently as it walked, as if trying to seduce somebody. By the way it walked and the pitch of the giggle I heard before, I assumed that it was a female. I was curious what she was doing, and where she was going, but when I looked back again she was gone!

"Hello there~" I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I yelped and leaped away, whipping around to come muzzle to muzzle with the other Absol. "What are you doing out here all on your own?"

"I should ask you the same thing." I replied, leaving the frustration of being startled out of my voice. "What's a female Absol doing out here at night by herself? There's several Pokemon that'd be willing to have some 'fun' with you y'know, whether you wanted to or not."

"But you're not one of them, right?" She cooed as she got closer. Suddenly I was able to detect the lust in her voice. "So why don't _we_ have some 'fun'?"

Before I could protest, the Absol began to push me onto my back with a bit of force. When her paw touched my chest, I saw it change for a split second before returning to normal. I instantly recognized this, being friends with a certain pokemon who had this ability.

"You… you aren't an Absol are you?" I looked up at her, tensing and expecting an attack (because you never know around her and this time of night).

"You've got a sharp eye." The fake Absol giggled as she began to fade away. Her white-furred paw was replaced with a black-furred one with blood-red claws, distinctive to Zoroarks. "But it doesn't matter, I'm going to play with you either way…"

The Zoroark above me grinned widely and put more weight onto me, ensuring that I wouldn't get away. Not that it mattered; at this point, she already had me enthralled. Running away was the farthest thing from my mind. I felt submission overrun my other instincts as her paw began to snake downwards to my sheath. She only had to touch it to make my tip appear with a soft whimper from me as I enjoyed the touchings.

"Oh? Already submitting are we?" She smiled as she began rubbing. "I thought I'd have to use a little more force."

I didn't respond, I merely whimpered again as my cock began sliding out of its furry holder, then sighed in pleasure as Zoroark began to stroke it. When I was fully erect, she looked at me with lust-clouded eyes.

"For a submissive Absol, you're sporting a pretty huge rod here." She said as she moved down my body to admire my member at a much closer distance. "What's your name Mr. Absol? I don't want to forget someone with a gift like this~"

"S-Shade." I answered shyly, feeling my cheeks heat up at her praise. "And you?"

"Lily." She replied, "Don't worry, you won't be forgetting it for a while…" She purred before diving on my cock, taking it to the base and down her throat with no trouble at all.

My eyes widened and I moaned a little loudly as I involuntarily thrusted into her muzzle. She went right to work on her new toy, bobbing her head and wrapping her tongue around it. I felt my cock slide down her throat every time she went down on it. I almost came right there.

It didn't take me long to start slightly humping into her muzzle slowly, but as soon as I started, I felt her forcefully push my hips to the ground, preventing me from continuing. I whimpered for a moment from the sudden impact, but the pain was replaced by pleasure as Lily started sucking my member gently, as if apologizing. I went right from whimpering to moaning again as pre began to drip from my tip and down into Lily's belly. The dominating Zoroark purred, vibrating my rod before withdrawing with a lewd slurp and giving my tip a kiss.

"Did you like that sweetie~?" She whispered in my ear.

"Y-yes ma'am…" I replied meekly as I felt Light began to take over my body. "V-very much…"

"Then you'll love how my pussy feels, but first you're going to have to get me warmed up."

I was expecting to see a vagina in Light's face, but what he got instead was a face-full of her breasts, which seemed larger than normal for a Zoroark, yet somehow still managed to go unnoticed.

"I happen to enjoy being suckled. Would you like to try?" Lily giggled and cupped Light's head in her paw to gently push it towards her chest. I guess she was asking rhetorically.

Light stared at her chest in astonishment, maybe he thought the same thing that I did about her breast size. But suddenly, Light's head flew forward and he latched onto Lily's left nipple. Without hesitation, he started suckling like a kit and purring.

"Good boy, just like that... " She purred as she began to alter her hold on Light and making it look more like she was hugging him.

Light responded with a purr and more suckling. Meanwhile, I was still stuck on Light's sudden boldness. For someone as shy and hesitant as him, he sure was quick to start suckling. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a thing for tits.

It didn't take too long for Lily to pull Light off gently and guide him towards her other nipple, which was completely erect at this point. Light was just as quick to latch onto it as before, making them both purr. Lily tightened her grip on Light's head, and Light closed his eyes in bliss. They kept at it until Lily giggled above Light.

"You're doing a great job sweetheart, do you like my milk?" Lily smiled.

"Mhm!" Light hummed enthusiastically, continuing to suckle.

"Then maybe you'll like another certain liquid of mine a lot more~"

Lily had to use a bit of gentle force to get Light off of her nipple, which shot one last stream of milk onto Light's muzzle as he was pulled away. Light licked it up instantly and opened his eyes, which widened once more when he saw Lily getting on all fours in front of him and exposing herself to him. Neither of them needed to use any words at this point, all they needed to use was their actions, and that's just what Light did.

Light walked forward slowly, seemingly in a daze at the sight of the Zoroark's already-dripping cunt that was waiting for him to clean it. When he was just centimeters away, he started taking in her scents and letting them send him further into his drunken frenzy of lust. Lily giggled softly and pushed herself backwards, sending Light's muzzle straight into her vulva.

"Mmph!" Light grunted in surprise, but he instantly began licking at the enticing flower in front of him, catching any of the nectar that came out.

"Yes, finally…" I heard Lily whisper under her sigh of pleasure.

Light either didn't hear her, or didn't care, he just kept lapping at her folds. When Lily whimpered softly, Light took it as a request for more. So he gripped her rump with his forepaws, and drove his tongue as deep as it would go inside of her. The Zoroark moaned somewhat loudly and pushed backwards again, trying to get Light's tongue deeper inside of her tunnel.

"Y-yes…" Lily panted lightly, "M-more… I need… more…"

Light suddenly withdrew his tongue completely, making Lily whine briefly in disapproval. Her whine quickly turned into a growl.

"Why'd you stop? Keep going!" She demanded.

"...Beg for it."

"Excuse me?!" Lily glared Light down.

"I know how desperate you are, I can hear it in your voice." Light said, masking his fear of her glare. I didn't see it until Light pointed it out, but now I could see it in her eyes and he was right. "So, tell me how much you want it."

Lily was silent for a bit, and I could tell that she was uncertain. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Why should I?"

"Suit yourself." Light turned and began walking away.

"W-wait!" Lily leapt for him and grabbed his hind leg. When he looked back, I could see her desperation as bright as day. "P-please…"

"That was all I needed." Light said, rolling onto his back. "Do as you please."

I watched on in confusion. What he did made no sense, it was like he was trying to be dominant for a moment. I could sense his true self the whole time, and I knew what he wanted and was thinking, yet he acted completely different…

Lily seemed just as confused as me, but when Light submitted again, her dominating demeanor returned. "We're done with the foreplay, time for the real fun..." She straddled Light, gripping his waist with her hindpaws and putting her forepaws on his chest in the classic Cowgirl position.

She grabbed Light's cock and stroked it a bit as she lined it up to her slit, which was puffy with desire at this point. Their eyes locked as Light's tip poked just inside, making Lily tremble excitedly. She stayed like that for a moment before slamming down into Light's crotch, taking him to the hilt in one swift drop.

"Oh Arceus, it's so deep!" She cried out, losing control of her voice as Light's tip jabbed her cervix.

Her walls convulsed as Light's dick suddenly became flooded with her cum. Light could only moan out as well as Lily orgasmed on him and squeezed his member inside of her heated orifice.

Lily wasn't even finished or asking before she started bouncing wildly on Light, making him cry out almost as loudly as she was.

"S-so hot…!" Light panted, and hit she was! If she was a fire-type, she might have burned his cock off!

"Y-you're so much… b-bigger inside of me…!" Lily cried out again between pants and moans, seeming to completely ignore Light. "I-I… need more…!"

 _Arceus, this Zoroark is desperate…_ I chuckled to myself.

Lily became a mess of panting, moaning, and every other sound as she erratically bounced on Light. Light was reaching his limit, and decided to oblige her pleas. He grabbed a hold of her hips and started pounding away at her cunt, making the almost inaudible sounds of their doings become anything but.

"Oh Arceus, _yes_!" Lily cried out, stopping all of her motions, letting Light take over as a second orgasm tore through her body and soaked both of their crotches. This pushed Light even closer to the edge, his knot quickly inflating to its full size.

"G-gonna…" Light couldn't even finish as his hips almost became a blur.

"K-knot me! I want to feel you explode inside me!" Lily growled as her orgasm died off, but judging by her clenching walls, another one wasn't too far behind.

Light couldn't protest. He just growled, which escalated into a howl as he finally slammed his knot into her and went spiraling over the edge. His cock twitched sporadically before gushing and sending what felt like waves of cum into Lily's womb.

Lily's maw went agape as Light's orgasm triggered her third. She tightened on the knot inside her with a vice grip as her pussy literally sprayed their crotches down with her cum. The pleasure became too great for her voice to be able to express it as her slim stomach swelled the slightest bit from Light's cum.

After a while, their orgasms died off and Lily collapsed on top of Light in a panting mess. Light wasn't too much better, his orgasm seeming to have wiped his mind blank. Lily giggled and gave Light a passionate kiss on the lips before whispering to him.

"Ready for Round 2?"

 **And done! Well that took entirely long, please don't hate me! ;-; I'm still writing as much as I can, and as for those of you who requested me write a story, don't worry, they have not been forgotten and will be uploaded very soon! Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time! ~Kyu**


End file.
